The City of Townsville
by The Magic Pocket Turtle
Summary: When the city's own records prove lacking, Blossom takes it upon herself to dig up the history of her beloved hometown. But the deeper she goes, the more she realizes that Townsville is quite a bit more, and quite a bit darker, than it appears. (Hiatus)
1. The City of Townsville

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaaaack.

I actually started this and another story just after I finished _Demonology_, just never got around to finishing it. But lately I've been having an ongoing conversation with Groudon202 Hopper about his PPG fic, and I figured it was time to dust this off and finish it. It's a plotted anthology type deal, I have the next two and a half chapters typed out, a fairly solid concept of the ending, and a shaky plan for the middle. We'll just have to see how this goes.

Fair warning though, there will be no romance. May as well get that settled off the bat, as there's no point in having folks wait around for a payoff that isn't coming. I am, in my heart of hearts, a gen fic writer. I doubt this story takes place in the same universe as _Demonology_, although that's subject to change.

I'm going to see if I can't pull off another schedule with this: I'm going to aim for a once-a-week update, but I make no promises. All right, enough prattle, let's do this!

* * *

><p><em>New York.<em>

_Tokyo._

_Gotham._

_Saint Canard._

_Townsville._

_There are cities across the world that seem to attract certain kinds of people. Like moths to a light, villains flock to and are born from these places, where subsequent conflicts erupt from their arrival. An increase in thefts, murders, and crimes of peculiar natures swamp the cities almost overnight._

_But, even, as the cities seem to call the dregs of the world to them, the same siren's song, or perhaps one created by the miscreants themselves, calls to the city a hero or two. Or three._

_This phenomenon has so far gone unstudied. Why, and how, certain cities seem to attract certain kinds of people, is completely and utterly unexplored and unexplained. Is it the psyche of the average citizen that draws them? Is it coincidence? Or is it something engrained in the very land these cities occupy?_

* * *

><p>Blossom hadn't gotten very far on her new book. As it was, there was very little reference material and would require a great deal of fieldwork and personal research. Her first step had been to visit the library and look up "The City of Townsville- A History". Unfortunately, the book was terribly disorganized and, she suspected, misinformed- it had been written by none other than Mayor Mayor himself.<p>

This had led her to the office of said Mayor. Actually, she came here nearly every day, whether it be for crime-fighting or work- but today was her day off, and Townsville was-for once- in a state of peace.

"So, Mr. Mayor," Blossom said brightly, snapping on a tape recorder and facing the (supposedly) most powerful man in Townsville, "What do you know about the History of Townsville?"

"Oh, I know quite a bit." The Mayor replied cheerfully. "I wrote a whole book on it you know."

"Um, yes, I know, but actually, your book made no sense. I highly doubt that the 'Picklesaurus'-"

"_Cucumbrus Vinigrus_." The Mayor corrected.

"That the "_Cucumbrus Vinigrus_" was the first inhabitant and founding father of Townsville."

"Well, I felt the truth was a little boring so I spiced it up a bit."

"Uh-huh. Mayor, could you tell me a little about the real history of Townsville?"

"Why would I know the real history of Townsville?"

"Well, you felt it was boring and 'spiced it up'. That shows you know something."

"I do?"

"Do you?" Blossom replied patiently.

The Mayor thought about it. "I do!" he said triumphantly.

* * *

><p><em>The captain of The Junebug surveyed his surroundings and breathed in the mighty air of the New, New World. Sure, it wasn't exactly where they had originally intended to wind up, and they'd got turned around a few times... and they'd had to pull over and ask directions from a scaly green chap who didn't speak English. Or Polish, or German, but instead a rather curious form of gibberish which their local idiot, Citizen Mayor, had kindly translated for them. Of course, they were still uncertain whether the creature said "The land you are looking for is that way" or "Don't go that way, for it is populated by hairy beasts and a most unspeakable horror that will lead to your total demise."<em>

_They'd decided the first translation was correct, and sailed off._

_Battling storms and rains, winds and weather, they had fought their way across the sea until a great and powerful storm deposited them neatly two miles beyond the shoreline (providing, of course, that you accepted shattered and splintered wood scattered across two square acres of forest a neat depositing.). They were wet, they were cold, and they were living in the hollow remains of their vessel (a pitiful ten by one-and-one-fourth foot of leftover debris they'd piled into something of a leaky hut), which really wasn't much anymore since someone had "befriended" a few termites with a penchant for caffeine. They had no food (it turned out termites didn't just eat wood.), and far too much water, but they bravely faced this new world unperturbed and undefeated, and in it for the long haul._

_"I say," one brave and sturdy pioneer began, "that we pack up, build a new boat, and call it quits."_

_There were a few whole-hearted murmurs in agreement. The Captain sighed and nodded in agreement. The only voice in opposition was that of Citizen Mayor._

_"We can't leave now!" the tiny (and perpetually old looking) young man cried. "What about the termites? They'll starve!"_

_"Citizen," the Captain said patiently. "I'm fairly certain no one here gives a damn about your termites."_

_"Now, wait just a minute!" Citizen shouted above the hearty cheers to the Captain's last statement. Clambering atop a stump (which raised him about eye-level with everyone else's bellybutton.), the short, Benjamin Button of a man began waving his arms about him, as he passionately shouted "We came to this land to demand justice! To demand that we be allowed to live as we see fit, to not be killed and prosecuted for who and what we are, simply because that's who we are! We were strong enough to survive the seas, and by golly, we're strong enough to survive this! We can make this land a Utopia, where everyone is free to be who they really are!"_

_"Naow, ain't that the purdiest thing yew evah' did hear?" Came a thickly accented voice from behind him._

_Citizen turned slowly, and found himself faced with a huge, pink beast,covered in poofy fur and topped with two dangly antennae. The little man stood dumbfounded for a moment, before screaming "MONSTER! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! MOOOOOONSTEEEEEEEEER!"_

* * *

><p>"Wait, you mean the Lumpkins were already here when the first pilgrims arrived?" Blossom interjected.<p>

"Oh, yes. They've been here a long time, awful long time. They were all over the place. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you know anything about their culture? What they did before humans arrived?"

"No, I don't think we ever asked."

Blossom filed away a mental note to quiz Fuzzy next. "So, what happened after that?"

"Oh, the usual." the Mayor shrugged. "A peaceful coexistence was constructed between the two peoples."

* * *

><p><em>"You can't dig those up! This here's my property!"<em>

_"Prapitee?" The Lady-Lumpkin blinked. She then looked at the strawberries she had gathered into her reed basket. She pointed at them."Yew call these "prapitee-bearreez"?"_

_"I mean," the irate woodsman replied, "that this whole ground and everything that grows on it belongs to me."_

_The Lady-Lumpkin scratched her head. "'Ow'd it come ta be yers? 'Ow d'ya 'own' a buncha dirt 'n plants?"_

_"You just do!" The woodsman replied. "I've got a paper back home that says so!"_

_"Where'd the paper come from?"_

_"The governor!"_

_"And 'ow'd he get it?"_

_"Look, he just said it was mine, okay? That this piece o' ground here's mine, got it?"_

_The Lady-Lumpkin squinted her eyes, trying her best to understand the concept before her. "So... the gov'nah just said 'This here's yer land'? And it was yers?"_

_"Yes! Exactly. And I know what's mine and what's not mine, because he drew a line around it, on a map, see?"_

_"And this is all yers, just a'cause 'e said so?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Now you're getting it!"_

_The Lady Lumpkin pondered this for a moment, staring at her walking stick as she did so. She then calmly drew a large circle encompassing herself and the little berry patch. "Well, Ah say this 'ere berry patch is mine." she said firmly._

_"No! No! No! No! No!" The woodsman stamped his foot. "I paid for my land! You can't just claim it now!"_

_The Lady-Lumpkin considered this new bit of information. "Do you accept payment in strawberries?"_


	2. Lumpkin Legends

Blossom flew from the Mayor's office rather pleased. The interview had gone smoothly, and she now had a lead on her next subject. Best of all, she new exactly where to find him.

After a quick lunch break, the Pink Puff shot over to the Townsville Prison. It had only been a few days ago that Fuzzy had stampeded through the city, chasing two kids who had been dared to trespass on his "proprity". After several broken cars, stores, stands and bones, the Girls had managed to capture the rampaging furrball and turn him over to the proper authorities.

She soon found herself in a small, enclosed room, across the table from Fuzzy. She noted with amusement that the prison still furnished two guards to "protect" her. Fuzzy glared at her, slouching into his chair. "Whadda yew want, Missy?" He growled.

"I have a few questions to ask you, Fuzzy."

The Lumpkin waved his hand at her, suddenly disinterested. "I told them coppers everything already. Them boys was trespassin'-"

"That's not what I wanted to ask you about."

Fuzzy seemed surprised. "It's not?"

"Nope." Blossom finally brought out the tape recorder. "I wanted to ask you about Lumpkin History."

"Lumpkin History?" Fuzzy scratched his head. "Why would yew wanna know that?"

"Well, I'm writing a book on Townsville, and the Mayor told me that the Lumpkins were the first to colonize this area."

"Yer damn right!" Fuzzy slammed the table, causing the guards to jump. Blossom waved them off as they moved in on the pink hillbilly. "That land was ours long afore yew humans came in and stole our proprity!"

Blossom switched on the tape recorder. "Uh-huh. What exactly was it like before humans moved in?"

Fuzzy eyed the recorder and suddenly became defensive. "Why should I tell you anything?" He said suspiciously.

Blossom smiled. She had prepared for this. "Because if you do, I'll talk to the Mayor about shortening your sentence. I can have you out of here in less than three weeks."

The Lumpkin grinned at this. "Well, all right then. Now listen here..."

* * *

><p><em>Granpa Lumpkin sat on his rocking chair and stared at his son. The bags were packed, he needed only to pull the bag up onto his shoulders and join his dwindling family.<em>

_"C'mon, Pa, let's go."_

_"Ah ain't leavin'."_

_"Pa," The son said, exasperated. "There ain't no reason ter stay. We're the last ones here, let's jest join the rest up in the mountains."_

_"Ah _ain't _leavin'." _

_"Pa, just listen-"_

_"Ah did listen. And Ah told yer, I ain't leavin'. This here's mah home."_

_"But Pa-"_

_"No buts. Ah'm old, Ah know that. Ah may as well die where Ah am." He then pointed a gray-pink finger at his daughter-in-law's swollen stomach. "And yew tell that young'un that this here piece a' land is theirs, for whenever they want it."_

_The son forced a smile. Their child would never return here. They would never return here. Times were a'changin. "All right Pa."_

_The old Lumpkin smiled and returned to his rocking. His son and daughter-in-law, and unborn kin turned to their own path, and made their way- quite literally- to the hills. He shook his old head. "They'll be back- Ain't no one can leave their home dirt fer long."_

* * *

><p>"And that's why," Fuzzy finished, tapping the table with his finger. "That proprity's mine. Mah Grandaddy Lumpkin left it to me. He didn't go leavin' it to them humans, like all the rest."<p>

Blossom blinked, and stared quizzically at Fuzzy. "That... that's an interesting story, Fuzzy, but that doesn't answer my question."

The pink beast shrugged. "Ah'm just sayin'."

"Right. But Fuzzy, do you know anything about, you know, before humans came to Townsville? Any history, stories...?" Blossom trailed off, hoping the villain would finish her sentence for her.

Fuzzy scratched his head. "Ah never was any good at his'try. But I have a cuzin up in them mountains still, name's Frizzy. Ah'd betcha anythin' he'll be able ta tell yer what ya want." He tapped his temple. "Mind like a steel trap. Knows all them old stories."

"Really?" Blossom perked up a little, having wilted a bit upon hearing Fuzzy's lack of historical knowledge. Having lost touch with his nephews, Fuzzy was her only "reliable" source for Lumpkin history. However, if Fuzzy could direct her to someone who actually knew about what she wanted to know... "Where exactly is this cousin of yours?"

* * *

><p>"So, you're one of the "Powerpuff Girls" my cousin so often raves about."<p>

Blossom only nodded. When Fuzzy had given her directions to her, she had braced herself for another redneck, cross-eyed, bucked-toothed, hillbi-

"Surprised?" Frizzy chuckled. "I suppose you expected me to be something like my cousin, yes?"

Blossom blushed. "Well-"

The Lumpkin waved a hand. "Never mind. It's all right. I just happen to be a little better educated than the rest of my kinfolk."

"I guess so." Blossom replied automatically. "I- I mean-" Frizzy looked slightly annoyed, but the look vanished and he motioned her to sit down.

The Pink Puff obeyed and glanced around the cottage as Frizzy turned to deciphering the rest of Fuzzy's hastily scribbled note. Between his cousin's handwriting and spelling, Frizzy had taken five minutes to understand the first line explaining exactly who had come flying to his doorstep.

The little house was quaint and well-kept, Blossom assumed better kept than Fuzzy's cabin. There was a shotgun, but it was safely mounted in a gun rack on the wall, as opposed to at attention by Frizzy's chair. And, surprisingly, there were books on the wall. Not many, but the Pink Puff could see that they were books of merit- mostly history, but only jammed between _Moby Dick_ and _Huckleberry Finn_. Everything was on shelves or in neat little piles. Frizzy resembled his house in away- Small, in comparison to Fuzzy, but much better kept.

"So. You're looking for-" he double checked the note. "Stories?" he said hesitantly.

Blossom nodded. She then pulled the recorder out again. "If you don't mind." she said politely. The Lumpkin looked at the device quizzically, but nodded his assent. "What I'd like to know," Blossom continued, switching the machine on. "Is some of the Lumpkin History."

"Well, we never had recorded histories." Frizzy began. "That is, we never wrote them down or anything, and a lot of the history was lost when the humans settled here, so I can't give you things like dates and large events. But I do know quite a few myths and folk tales that have been passed down. By word of mouth, you know."

"Could you tell me some of them?" Blossom pressed.

"I suppose." Frizzy leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "Where should I begin...?"

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning, there was Everything-<em>

_Don't you mean Nothing?_

_Nope, I mean Everything. You see, you can't get Something from Nothing, no matter how hard you try. _

_So in the beginning, there was everything that ever was or would be, all squished up real close like. Now, one day, the strongest of all things, which then had no name, became rather bored and cramped in its tight quarters, and so chose to make itself a little elbow room. But its immense power blew apart the Everything, and scattered its pieces throughout Time. _

_For awhile, the powerful being wandered about alone. As it wandered, it began to collect pieces of the Everything that it found, and began rolling it into a ball. It took many, many millennia, but it had soon collected a giant glob of Everything. And, it noticed, that things were beginning to grow upon it. Tiny things. It began to watch them, and soon became very fond of them. It began to take care of Its new pets, and they soon began to resemble It in intelligence, but not in form. They began to build small villages, and develop tools and social structures._

_It became excited, and shrank Itself down to their size, and went to greet them. However, It did not resemble them, and in fear, the little beings chased It away from their village. Saddened, It took refuge within the volcano, and remains there to this day._

* * *

><p>"So," Blossom interrupted. "The Lumpkins believed that they were God's... special <em>pets<em>?"

"Yep. 'Course, it is only an old folk legend."

"I know, it's just a little different than what I've generally heard in creation myths."

"I'm sure."

"So, what about the social structure- what kind of government did you have?"

"Tribal, sort of, but it wasn't ruled by a family, per se. Rather, leaders and their chosen heirs had to succumb to a test by fire."

* * *

><p><em>The cheiftan was not dead. But he was old. Very old. And when a cheiftan is very old and not yet dead, the time comes for him to choose among those young Lumpkins seeking such a lofty position an heir, which is exactly what old Wooly did. Bushy, because he was the strongest, and Fluffy, because he was the kindest, and Lint, because she was the most cunning.<em>

_"I am old." he told them, when they had at last gathered in his home. "And it is time for a new leader. You three are the best candidates, but that is as far as I may go. The three of you must travel to the Great Mountain, to be tested by the Black God that lives beneath it."_


	3. The Tale of Lint

_And so the three departed the village, and made their way through the Dark Woods, which were feared by the Lumpkin tribe. But the creatures of the wood would not harm Fluffy, for they knew his heart was too kind, and they could not bear to harm it. The creatures of the wood would not harm Lint, for her great mind made her a cunning foe, and they knew they could not best her. And the creatures of the wood would not harm Bushy, for they feared his strength and knew that to challenge him would be certain death. And so, being without attack or challenge, the three began to talk."I am certain that I will lead." Said Bushy. "It is obvious that the Black God favours the strong, for our Cheiftan was a strong Lumpkin, and lead by example of his might."_

_"You are wrong." Said Fluffy. "The Black God clearly favours the kind, for our Cheiftan was far kinder than he was strong, and lead by example of his heart."_

_"You are both wrong." Said Lint. "The Black God favours the clever, for our Cheiftan was far cleverer than he was strong or kind, and lead by example of his wisdom."_

_Fluffy would scout ahead, and report to them any obsticles he found. Lint would devise a plan to remove the obsticle, but it was Bushy who would remove the obsticles for them. Thus the three arrived at the Great Mountain._

_"We should rest here." Lint said. "So that when we meet the Black God, we will not fall asleep in his presence."_

_Knowing no fear, and that the creatures of the forest would not attack them, and that no creature lived on the Great Mountain but the Black God, the three lay down to sleep._

_But as the night wore on, Lint rose, and as her two companions snored peacefully, she went and whispered in their ears. _

_"You are not strong enough." She whispered to Bushy. "You are weak, and will not be able to defend your people. You are not fit to be leader."_

_"You are not kind enough." She whispered to Fluffy. "You are cruel, and will only bring suffering upon your people. You are not fit to be leader."_

_And then she returned to her bed and slept._

_The next morning, Bushy and Fluffy awoke with troubled faces._

_"I had a dream." said Bushy. "In it, the Black God said that I was too weak to rule."_

_"I too, had a dream." said Fluffy. "But the Black God told me that I was too cruel."_

_"A dream is only that, my friends." said Lint. "Come, let us meet the Black God, and he will tell us who is truly fit to lead."_

_And so they scaled the mountain. And as they climbed, they spoke._

_"Perhaps the Black God requires proof." said Bushy. "I'm sure I could prove to him my strength."_

_"If indeed he does," said Fluffy, "Then I'm sure I could prove to him my kindness."_

_"Then I shall prove my cunning.." said Lint. "Now keep climbing. We have a long way to go._

_When night fell, the three found themselves on a ledge, but only halfway up the mountain._

_"Let us stop and rest here." Lint suggested. "For the mountain is steep, and we will need our strength to meet with the Black God."_

_And so the three lay down to rest. But as her companions slept, Lint rose again and whispered in their ears. _

_"Your weakness is disgusting." She whispered to Bushy. "You cannot prove your strength to me."_

_"Your cruelty is revolting." she whispered to Fluffy. "You will never prove your kindness to me."_

_And when she was done she lay back down and went to sleep._

_When they awoke the next morning, Bushy and Fluffy cried out in despair._

_"How am I to be leader? The Black God spoke again, and says that I shall never prove my strength to him."_

_"I could never lead the tribe! He spoke to me as well, and I cannot prove to him my kindness!"_

_"My friends, you are jumping to conclusions." Lint soothed. "Let us climb to the top of the mountain, and there we will know for certain what it is the Black God wants."_

_And so they climbed, but they did not speak, for Bushy and Fluffy were deeply troubled, and were doubting themselves. When they reached the top, they stood in a line and peered over the edge of the mountain and into the boiling lava below._

_"O Black God!" Bushy cried out. "We have come so that you may pick a new leader. Choose from us the strongest!"_

_But there came from the Black God no response._

_"O Black God!" Fluffy called after him. "We are in need of guidance, and in need of a new leader. Choose from us the kindest!"_

_But again, there came no response._

_Lint put her hands on the shoulders of her companions. "My friends, I have a confession to make. The Black God has spoken to me, and he does not favor strength or kindness, or even cleverness. He favors confidance, cunning and desire. You two doubt your abilities because of a mere dream, a dream I made with my cunning. My desire to lead is greater than your. All that is left is to prove it.." And with that, Lint hurled them both into the pit._

* * *

><p>"That... wasn't the ending I expected." Blossom said after a moment of thought.<p>

"Did you expect Lint to be defeated?" Frizzy said slowly. "Or perhaps that all three would be found worthy, and would rule together?"

"Well..."

"Have you ever read your own fairy tales? Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Riding Hood, and the like?"

"Of course! The Professor used to read them to us before we went to sleep."

"The old or the new?"

"The new ones. I mean, the old versions were awful. You couldn't read those to children."

"But the old stories _were _read to children. To everyone, really. These stories are very old, Blossom, and in the old stories, all too often the villain wins."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> About halfway through this chapter marked the end of what I wrote three years ago, so some plot threads and already dropped clues might end up hanging perminantly. Sorry.


	4. Volcano

"How's the book coming?"

Blossom yawned. "Slowly. There's a lot of fieldwork involved. I spent most of last night at Fuzzy's cousin's house quizzing him on Lumpkin lore."

"I was wondering why you were so sluggish today. You're usually much more alert." Ms. Bellum set the stack of papers she was carrying on Blossom's desk. She had aged well over the past twenty years- there was grey in her hair and yet she still turned heads faster that any one else in the city. "So what did he tell you?"

"Well, their creation myth is... interesting to say the least." Blossom began shuffling through the papers. "What happened to E. 626?"

"The experimentation bill? He's revising it."

"Again?"

"Again."

Blossom shook her head. "Right. So Frizzy- Fuzzy's cousin- was telling me about this old deity that supposedly lived in the volcano."

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'The Black God.'"

"Huh." Ms. Bellum leaned casually against the desk, crossing her legs as she did so. "You know, when I was a girl, there were some pretty wild rumours about that volcano. There was supposed to be a cave up there somewhere."

Blossom looked up. "Oh?"

Bellum nodded. "Mm-hm. I remember this one story..."

* * *

><p><em>Ted Bares was a good kid. Not very smart, but good nonetheless. A kind soul. Even as a kid, he was known to be among the nicest students in Townsville- he would have made an excellent target for bullies had it not been for Domina Trix. Domina wasn't one for classes- she'd rather be outside experiencing life rather than learning about it, and she was known for starting a few fights outside of class, and finishing quite a few more. She was one of Ted's closest friends.<em>

_But as tough as Domina was and as kind as Ted was, they didn't seem quite complete until Amy Gadala joined them. Amy was a tranfer student from Citiesville, and quite the bookworm. As such, she became the target of bullying. Ted, of course, reached out to her, and with him came Domina. But despite Domina's protection, the bullying persisted- it seemed Amy wasn't quite as vocal about her suffering as Ted was, and chose to bear her pain in silence._

_She did have one hobby though- exploring the volcano in Townsville's park. Every day she'd go up to it. Ted and Domina never went with her, however. But one day, during class, Amy went up to them. "You have to come with me to the volcano tonight! You won't believe what I found!"_

_The two hesitated. They didn't want to go. The volcano had always been a bit frightening to them._

_"But you have to see! Just this once- I'll never ask again."_

_So of course the two relented. And that day, after class, they went with Amy to the volcano._

_Amy returned later that and Domina weren't with her. They were never seen again. But then, neither were the bullies._

* * *

><p>Blossom stared at her, mulling the story over. "So Amy found the cave?"<p>

Ms. Bellum chuckled. "It's just an urban legend." She straightened up. "But if you're that curious, you can always go to the volcano and check it out yourself."

The two grinned at each other. Ms. Bellum shrugged and tapped her papers on the desk. "All right, enough chitchat, I've got to get these to the Mayor."

"Let me know if he's finished E. 626."

"I will."

* * *

><p>"I know, Professor, I know, and I'm really sorry, but-"<p>

"No no, I understand." Utonium's voice was filled with barely concealed dissapointment. "I know you're busy, what with the mayor and the monsters and the book..."

"I'll make it up to you." Blossom promised.

"I know you will sweetie. I'll talk to you later." There was a bit of rustling on the other side of the phone.

"Wait, Professor-"

"Yes?" His voice was so hopeful it made Blossom's stomach churn. She already felt guilty enough, cutting out on a family dinner, she hated having to dissapoint him twice. But...

"WWhat do you know about the volcano?"

"The volcano?" Blossom twisted a piece of tissue in her hand. He just sounded so _crestfallen_.

"Yeah, um, Ms. Bellum was telling me about an urban legend regarding the volcano, and I was wondering what studies had been performed on it?"

"You know, now that I think of it, I don't think there have been any studies."

"None at all?"

"Nope."

"But it's right in the middle of Townsville! Surely someone must have done some research! I mean, what if it erupted or something?"

"Well, there's a very surly monkey living on top of it." The Professor pointed out. "And besides, I don't think it's ever erupted."

"Never?"

"I could be wrong. Check the newspaper records."

"I will. Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome."

"I'll call you later okay? Maybe we can do lunch."

"Sure thing."

They said their farewells and hung up. Blossom still felt the stone of guilt in her stomach. But if she wanted time to explore the volcano, then she needed to get ahead in her work. That's just the way it was. Sighing, she shuffled her papers and glanced around the empty office. The mayor had left hours ago, and Ms. Bellum not long after. The Pink Puff clicked her pen open. Better get back to work.

* * *

><p>Despite her plans, Blossom's next day off was not dedicated to the exploration of the increasingly mysterious volcano. It was dedicated to the raging ten-story goldfish that was terrorizing the city.<p>

_"To the left, Buttercup! __**Left**__!"_

_"I know which way's left, Blossom!"_

_"Then stop aiming to the right!"_

_"Will you two DO something?" _Bubbles strained backwards as she pulled on the fish's dorsal fins, keeping the thrashing monster relatively in one space. Buttercup was searing the fish's side to little avail, as Blossom tried to freeze the monster's fins to the road.

The fish roared and threw itself down on top of Blossom. Bubbles lost her grip and went careening into a nearby building.

"Hey!" Buttercup shot down and began smashing the her fists into the monster, who in turn started flopping up and down like... well, like a fish out of water.

A shaky Bubbles glided over to her sister. "Where's Blossom?"

"Under this thing! Help me get it up!"

The two girls flew up and grabbed the fins, Buttercup taking the fins while Bubble took hold of the dorsal. "On three!" Buttercup shouted. "One-"

"Two!"

"Three!" the two Puffs heaved upward. Buttercup shot off and nearly into a building as the fins tore from the fish, which roared again and began flopping with even more ferocity.

Buttercup recovered quickly. "Now what do we do?"

Bubbles glanced around. "Okay. Lets get to the side and push." Buttercup nodded, an the two shot back to the fish's side.

The fish was a lot heavier than it looked, and hard to grip due to it's thrashing. Straining, the two girls managed to lift it just above Blossom, who crawled slowly out from under it. "Thanks."

The Blue and Green Puffs dropped the fish heavily back to the ground, where it cratered the asphalt. "Now what?"

Blossom snapped her nose- broken by the fish- back into place. "All right. Manouver #336. We can't do anything while it's flailing like that. We have to stun it."

The Powerpuff Girls circled into the sky. Spreading out, Blossom glanced at her sisters to make sure they were in position. She raised her arms in the air. "Ready? On my mark. Set. Goooo_OOOOOOOO_!"

She ended her word with a powerful screech, which her sisters immediately joined in. The air seemed to bend around the force of their screams, and the fish monster's flailing began to slow until it finally lay still, thoroughly concussed.

It took a bit of manouvering, but the girls finally managed to lift their vanquished foe into the air and started to carry him out of the city.

It was on their way back from dropping it in the ocean that Buttercup started talking. "So where do you wanna go?"

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked, puzzled.

Buttercup rolled on her back and pointed at her watch, not even losing momentum as she did so. "Lunch! I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for sushi."

"Maybe Chinese?" Bubbles suggested.

"Same thing."

"What do you want, Blossom?"

"Sorry girls, but I won't be able to make it." The Pink Puff made a point of not looking at her sisters.

"Come on, Blossom. You just spent your entire morning saving Townsville. I'm sure the Mayor can afford you a lunch break." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"It's not that, it's just, I had plans, and-"

"Is something wrong, Blossom?" Bubbles flew over to be at an even level with her sister. "You've been distant lately."

"I've just been busy."

"Too busy for lunch with us?" Bubbles sounded hurt.

"Too busy for dinner with the Professor?" Buttercup flew up under the pink sister and crossed her arms.

"I explained that-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Buttercup straightened herself up and started flying normally.

"At least go home and lie down." Bubbles pleaded. "That fish hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine." Blossom pulled up short. "I've gotta go. You two have fun."

Green and Blue watched Pink fly off. Bubbles shrugged. Buttercup crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>Gliding through her apartment window, Blossom set herself down in the livingroom- and promptly wobbled. She steadied herself against the wall. Bubbles's request came back to her, and she shook it aside. If she took today off, she'd have to wait a whole week before she had the time to try again. She was far too curious for that, so after a glass of water and a quick once-over to ensure that any injuries she'd sustained in the fight were minor, she grabbed her bag and was back out the window.<p>

The Pink Puff made no attempt at subtlety or camouflage as she flew to the volcano- Mojo Jojo had been incarcerated only a week before, and the observatory lay empty. Said observatory sealed the mouth of the volcano quite effectively- have helped build it, she didn't even bother looking for an enterence that way. She circled the mountain slowly, seeking another path to molten core.

She had taken the Professor's advice and scanned through the archived newspapers for mention of studies or eruptions regarding the volcano. They only went back so far, about fifty or so years before the preserved papers became erratic. Gaps of two months, ten months, two weeks, a year, and one that spanned a decade made the research all but pointless. In fact, the only information she was able to sift out of them was that of omission: There was no mention of eruption, no mention of studies. There was only one article in all the years journalism regarding the volcano, and that was the building of Mojo's observatory. Trust Townsville to pay little to no attention to lava-filled mountain in their midst.

She was finally rewarded for her search about half-way up the volcano. Had she been going her regular speed she would have missed it, but there behind some bushes was what appeared to be a small cave. Blossom set herself down in front of it, then immediately lifted herself backinto the air. She was still a bit shaky, and decided that, for now at least, it would be best if she stayed airborne.

The cave wasn't much taller than she was, and surprisingly dark. She peered into the shadows, trying to gauge how deep it went. Sighing, she pulled a flashlight out of her bag and began to float into the cave.

Almost immediately her ears started ringing. It was irritating at first, but she chalked it up to the eerie silence that settled in almost as soon as she entered. She ran the light over the ceiling and walls. No bats, so the cave wasn't inhabited. There weren't even any mushrooms or lichen growing, only repetitive stone as far as the flashlight reached.

A few paces in the cave's path split. There didn't seem to be anything particularly differant about either path- both were the same height, same width, and just as devoid of life as the enterance. Both also bent out of sight. Blossom mentally flipped a coin and veered left.

Just beyond the turn the path began to veer up. To Blossom's surprise, the incline seemed to be carved into stairs. She alighted and knelt down to inspect it. The steps- if that's what they were- were worn heavily down the middle, as though they'd once seen a great deal of use. She turned and began to inspect the walls. They seemed plain enough, but...

She squinted. They seemed to be rather simplistic images, akin to cave paintings. She resisted the urge to touch them, and instead took a step back and began fishing around her bag for her camera.

After snapping a few pictures for later referance, Blossom took to the air. While she could now stand and keep herself balanced, she didn't quite trust herself to walk any great distance, let alone climb a rapidly steepening set of stairs.

While she could have been to the end of the path and back in less than a heartbeat, Blossom chose to move through the tunnel slowly, observing the images as they came. There weren't many, nowhere near as many as she shoped for, but the ones that were there were large, some taller than the PowerPuff herself. She stopped frequently to take pictures, and so by the time she reached the end, she had been in the volcano's walls for nearly two hours.

It looked like a cave-in. While the tunnel walls were relatively smooth and clearly hand-carved, the path's end was little more than an irregular pile of rocks. Blossom sighed and rubbed her forehead. So much for that adventure- she didn't have the strength to clear the rocks away today.

Her return to the mouth of the cave was much faster._ I'll have to come back when I'm not so tired_. She thought to herself, although she immediately felt bitterly dissapointed- that could be anywhere from days to weeks from now, with the way the Mayor ran things. She supposed she could put in for vacation time- but she usually saved that for Christmas or an exceptionally detailed assault by one of Townsville's local rogues. Blossom was mulling over just calling in sick when she reached the cave's opening, and she immediately shielded her eyes from the sunlight.

She immediately did a double-take.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh heh heh, hi Mojo."


End file.
